


A Little Angel

by deadflowers5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadflowers5/pseuds/deadflowers5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lovely prompt about Dean and Cas have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



> I thought about first, that it could be a cracky one, like there is a little boy with wings, who looks like Gabriel, and Dean is like "whatafuckCas", but when I started to gathering reference pictures, this came up. And I loved it. The first was Cas with the baby, and I wanted to try to do one with Dean too. That went not so well, so I added some effect, to cover the errors. I hope I made it right.

[](http://s609.beta.photobucket.com/user/deadflowers5/media/supernatural/Cas_and_Baby1.jpg.html) [](http://s609.beta.photobucket.com/user/deadflowers5/media/supernatural/Cas_and_Baby2.jpg.html) [](http://s609.beta.photobucket.com/user/deadflowers5/media/supernatural/Cas_and_Baby3.jpg.html) [](http://s609.beta.photobucket.com/user/deadflowers5/media/supernatural/Cas_and_Baby4.jpg.html) [](http://s609.beta.photobucket.com/user/deadflowers5/media/supernatural/Dean_and_baby1.jpg.html) [](http://s609.beta.photobucket.com/user/deadflowers5/media/supernatural/Dean_and_baby2.jpg.html)


End file.
